The Way life is
by Hannio
Summary: K/18 Nothing in this life is ever easy especially not a death of a child, it can either rip you apart or keep you together and it's something Krillen and 18 are about to go through. Please review cos chapter 4 is up
1. Default Chapter

The way life is

By Hannio

CHAPTER ONE

Broken Dreams

DISCLAIMER: _Erm I don't own Krillen and 18. No they belong to the creator and I don't own Marron though I wish I did cause that girl is adorable :0). But (Oooh there's a but) I DO own Xander, Caroline and Doctor Elliot, if ever you want to use them, yes I know you don't but just listen, after all someone may like them, then all you have to do is ask and you can as simple as that._

AUTHOR NOTE: _This is set I'm guessing perhaps 5 years before the World Tournament. I'm thinking Marron is around about 5 then. It's dark that's all I can really say, but I'm trying to make it realistic so don't hate me for anything that may happen cause as the title suggests that's how life is. I hope you enjoy it_

They were his. Those screaming pieces of humanity, one who lay snugly in her mothers arm was his daughter the one that lay in his was his son. Krillen had always dreamed of having a family. Who didn't. He could always see himself with several kids but looking at his 2 babies. He knew it would be enough to just have them. 

It had been a long hard birth. So many times the doctor had been sure that they had lost the children to the afterlife not just his son and daughter but his wife as well. He knew those screams of pain from 18 would haunt him forever. He had never heard her scream before so it was a big shock for it to happen. Not only that but the fact that it had sounded like she was being killed. He glanced up from the scene to see the doctor walk in, a worried expression on his face. He was tall and slim with dark hair that had grey streaks going through it and dark green eyes that held a firm expression in them.

"Mr... Er..." he stopped and went to consult the folder that he had under his arm, Krillen watched him, It wasn't the doctor that had been in charge of the birth of his kids

"Krillen... Just Krillen" he said finally, the doctor nodded as he looked up from the folder bringing a hand through his dark hair

"Fine Mr Krillen" Krillen went to interrupt but the doctor went on his gaze focusing on the folder. "I'm Doctor Elliot. We need to perform some test on your son and daughter" Krillen stared at him as his son began to move in his arms, he settled in his arms more comfortably and loosened the grip which had tightened without him realising it. The movements of his son stop and he glanced down to see him looking round with the innocent dark blue eyes of a baby

"W...Why?" he demanded a frown coming to his face, inwards a small flicker of fear began to develop. Doctor Elliot gave him a levelheaded look; the firm look in his eyes becoming emphasised

"It's standard hospital procedure Mr Krillen" he stated sounding as though he was reading from a textbook "your son and daughter are 2 months premature. Though they appear healthy we would just like to make sure sometimes babies who are premature have problems that can't be detected by the human eye. It's just to make sure" Krillen breathed in deeply and shifted his gaze from his tiny son to his tiny daughter, his look probing and loving at the same time. He turned back and gave one curt nod.

"Ok" Doctor Elliot nodded and turned his back to him calling to a nurse who was passing the room.

"Caroline can you come in here please" the woman who had to be about 25, walked in a questioning look on her face as she looked at the Doctor

"Can I help you Doctor Elliot?" she questioned, her voice had the steady calmness that people imagined a nurse to have. She even looked the part with a kind face and steady almost gentle looking eyes. Though she was pretty it was clear that she could be stern when forced to be.

"We need to perform some test. Just standard on Mr Krillen's Son and daughter. Could you set up room 5 please?" she nodded giving them a warm smile

"I'll get on it straight away" she said with a nod and walked out closing the door quietly behind her. Doctor Elliot turned back to Krillen. 

"I must go for a moment but I'll be back shortly. Perhaps you should explain to your wife what is happening?" and with that he left the room. Krillen sighed and turned to the bed and walked over. 18's eyes were watching every move he made

"What's happening Krillen?" she demanded as soon as he appeared "Why do they want to do test on them?" Krillen knew that she was anxious so he placed an arm round her shoulder and gave it a squeeze of comfort watching her as she took their son in her other arm.

"Now 18" he said calmly "The test are just standard because they're 2 months premature. Once they clear it all up, we can take them home and show them off" he bent down to gaze more fully at the now sleeping children. His son was tiny for a boy he knew that for certain since he was half the size of Goten when he was born. His hair was black and he had a lot of it, the midwife had mentioned that straight away. His face was peaceful and his features perfect. His daughter was tiny there was no doubt about that she was even smaller than his son. Her features were perfectly formed though like the rest of her, from the soft blond fluff that was on her tiny head to the little fingers with their pale pink nails. He reached out and softly touched the smooth cheek and felt a flash of pride shoot through him as well as an undesirable love. Her face broke into a frown at the touch and she looked ready to begin screaming again so he dropped his hand

"Are you sure their just procedure?" 18 asked again her cool voice breaking into his thoughts, he gave her a blank look than nodded

"That's what the doctor said and he would know wouldn't he" she gave him an uncertain look but nodded. The door opened and the nurse Caroline came in.

"We're ready for the Twins now. She walked in and reached over taken them both and settling them in her arms "Have you decided on a name for them yet? It would be easier for us if we knew their names, so we could put it on our records" they looked at each other than 18 spoke

"Our son is going to be called Alexander, but he's gonna be known as Xander and our daughter is going to be known as Marron" Caroline nodded a smile on her face

"Xander and Marron. Nice names, different as well" she commented.

"Can we come?" Krillen asked, Caroline shook her head

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait here or in the waiting room you have to be trained to go in there" they nodded and Krillen couldn't shake the wariness

"We'll wait here" he heard himself say and Caroline nodded and said something but he didn't catch it and bore his children off. He heard 18 take in a deep breath

"They'll be fine," she said, her blue eyes focusing on his black one. "I know they will" Krillen nodded but didn't reply.

The wait was agonising for them; there was no denying that. Even though they would be fine there was a sense of anticipation about that they couldn't help but be infected by. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime the door opened and Doctor Elliot entered, he looked tired as he closed the door behind him.

"Where are they?" 18 asked immediately as she faced the Doctor an almost fierce look in her eyes that was different from the cool indifference that was usually there. For a moment Doctor Elliot watched them. Then he spoke

"There's a problem"

__

Well there you go. The first instalment as it is. This is only the opening chapter so it will improve. I already know what to do so bare with me. NO FLAMES. I know that some people are going to hate this story. Other people may enjoy it but if you hate it then I don't want to know. HOWEVER constructive criticism and good reviews are always welcome so please review and I'll put chapter 2 up ASAP.


	2. Shards on the floor

The Way Life Is

By Hannio

CHAPTER TWO

Shards on the floor

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Krillen, 18 or Marron. I wasn't the brainbox behind them, however I do own Xander, Caroline. Doctor Elliot, Mel and Phillippa so like I said in the other one, if for some bizarre reason you like them and want to include them in a story then feel free just email me and tell me then it should be fine but remember they're from my head so you got to credit me. Now my ego has had its fill lets continue_

AUTHOR NOTES: _This chapter is angsty you gotta believe that but you also must take in the situation, now I'm going before I give way to much of the story. Enjoy_

"A Problem what sort of problem" 18's voice had taken a sharp edge to it as she stared Doctor Elliot in the eyes, he met it, his dark green eyes annoyingly steady

"Mrs Krillen please calm down and I will explain to you" he said, Krillen stared at him blankly, a problem. His heart was beating uncomfortably hard, as fear swept through his veins, his mind brought up images of Xander and Marron sleeping peacefully.

"What's wrong with them?" he heard himself ask, his voice was steady and calm nothing in it showed the turmoil he was facing inside. He sat down and Krillen, who had risen when the Doctor had come in, sank to the bed and his hand blindly sought 18's, when he found it he gave it a squeeze not only to comfort her but to bring some comfort to the coldness that was in him. Once he had was sure he had their attention he spoke

"When we did the scan something disturbing showed up in your son Xander." he stood up and walked over to a panel once there he flicked the switch on and once the light was up and running he took something out of his shoulder and pinned it up, when he stood away they could see it was the scan. He turned to them and pointed something out "You see this" he pointed at a dark area. they both stood up, 18's movement was unsteady and Krillen heard her a suppressed moan of pain and placed an arm round her helping her over. 

"I see it but what is it?" 18 asked her voice slightly unsteady. He turned to them

"There's a chance that it could be a brain haemorrhage" Krillen gasped as his knees threatened to buckle, 18 had gasped a the same time "But we've spotted it so there's a good chance that he'll be fine"

"What.... What about Marron?" Krillen asked his voice unsteady as his mind tried blindly to take the news in

"Marron has the same dark mark and they both have weakened lungs I'm afraid but they both stand a good chance of survival" his voice was soft and sympathetic but it felt as if it was grating along Krillen's nerves

"I want to see them" 18 demanded

"Mrs Krill..."

"I mean it" both men glanced at her to see a determined look on her face, her pale blue eyes were sparkling with a mixture of fear and anger as she watched the doctor. Krillen knew the look well, it was the one that said his wife was going to see her children whether she had to kill or not.

"Please we just want to see them" Krillen said finally, the doctor studied his face and Krillen felt a determined frown come across it. No one was going to keep him from Marron and Xander. He'd camp outside the room if need be. Finally he nodded with a sigh and turned round

"Follow me" he said and they walked out after him 18 was still struggling, the pain of the birth still running riot in her. Krillen growled

"Can we have a wheelchair please" he bit out trying to remain patient but that was beginning to slip out of his grip. Doctor Elliot glanced behind and moved slightly to the left coming to a stop and pulling a wheelchair out of the cupboard, setting it up

"Here we are" he said and helped 18 into the chair. Krillen went behind it and took the cool handles in his hands and they began the trek again. All around them was the smell of antiseptic, and to them the smell of death, every now again, a moan of pain would reach them reminding them clearly of what a hospital was truly for. "This way. I'll leave you in charge of Mel now, she's in charge of this section" he walked over to a dark haired woman and spoke quietly, the woman glanced over and nodded to whatever he was saying. Then he left and she walked over to them and looked them over. She smiled at what she saw, although the woman seemed detached from her husband there still was some closeness between them.

"Mr and Mrs Krillen" she said quietly "I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Mel...Doctor Mel Blake and I'm in charge of this section. I understand that you are here to see Xander and Marron right?" they looked at her. she was fairly tall and slim, dark brown hair was cut to frame her face and had a small wave to it from the look of it. Her eyes were a warm brown in colouring that suited her tanned face.

"That's right" Krillen said, she turned round

"If you follow me I'll show you where they are" she said over her shoulder. Krillen pushed 18 alone the corridor, there was a window alongside the corridor through they could see babies of every size some small, some fairly big, but all with tubes in their small bodies, "Here we are" they glanced through to see Xander and Marron next to each other in incubators, with tubes entering them, Krillen bit back a sob as he saw them, they were so tiny and defenceless and there is nothing that they could do, this wasn't something he could fight. He noticed that someone had put little caps on their head, Xander had a blue one and Marron a pink one.

"Please... Explain to me what's going on. I need to know" Krillen glanced at 18 in surprise. there was feeling in her voice and her eyes weren't expressionless, there was emotions in them, for once Krillen had a glismpe of what she would have been like if she were human. He never thought he would see her like this but he never imagined that something like this could have happened either. Mel looked at her and nodded

"I know that doctor Elliot has already explain to you the basic condition of what is wrong with your twins right" they both nodded and she continued "Well luckily it is only a mild haemorrhage in both of them , meaning it will resolve itself in time and should have no long term damage in them." relief began to trickle through Krillen merging with the fear that was in him "However" she looked at them both fully in the eyes "They are both weak. Marron especially and so they'll have to be keep in the incubator for about 6 weeks, then you are free to take them home" they stared at each other not knowing whether to feel relief or an inner pain

"So you think they'll survive?" 18 asked and Mel gave a slight nod

"I can't say for certain but they have a high rate of survival" she looked at them "Follow me" she said softly and they glanced at each other and with a final look at the twins followed her. she stopped in front of a tiny child, she was even smaller than Marron, perfectly formed with red hair, she was sleeping. "This is Phillippa" Mel said softly. "Her mother is 15 year old and has stayed by her every day, so hopeful, waiting for the day her daughter will be home with her, so eager for the day she'll be able to hold little Pippa. As she calls her" Mel looked at them a serious expression on her eyes. "Her lungs are too deformed. Doctor Walsh, her doctor, has told her mother but she refuses to believe it. Life is fragile. Be grateful that your children can survive. Pippa never stood a chance" she turned to them "I must go. Feel free to stay as long as you want but be assured your Son and Daughter are in good hands" then she walked off.

"Poor child" Krillen said looking at the small baby and shaking his head. He looked at 18 who was watching him a slightly thoughtful look on her face "It seems that Vegeta is right" He said finally keeping the pale gaze of his wife "Only the strong survive, even nature makes it like that"

"Lets go back to them" 18 replied and Krillen nodded

"Ok"

__

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! No Flames please but constructive criticisms are welcomed as well as good reviews. I'm sorry if they are little OOC to some people but no one will be the same if they found there son and daughter were ill would they. I'll get chapter 3 up ASAP


	3. A Spark of hope

The Way Life is

By hannio

Chapter 3

Spark of hope

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Krillen, 18, Marron they belong to the creator, which isn't me, however I am Xander's creator and also Mel and Pippa's so if you want to borrow them then you know what to do_

AUTHOR NOTE: _Here's part three and I'm beginning to like writing this story and I hope you are enjoying it._

She was tired. Not physically. She didn't get tired physically her energy never ran out. No she felt tired mentally. The twins had been in the incubators for over 2 weeks now and neither had been removed once from them. She hadn't been able to hold them or feed them since they were first taken away. They had tried to keep their hopes up, just to keep going but at times, it was too much to bear. Seeing them like they were and knowing that it was something, she couldn't help with or fight was hard enough without feeling the guilt that accompanied it. At other times they were hopeful, things weren't too bad. Xander was beginning to be getting on in leaps and bounds. It seemed that he was a born fighter like his parents. He was growing bigger all the time and he was taking more notice on what was going on around him. Marron on the otherhand... She stopped mid step, forgetting about the coffees she held in her hands and stared blankly into space. Marron was a different story to her brother. While Xander was slowly but surely surviving and growing stronger. Marron seemed to be in the same condition she had been when they took her away. She shook her head violently and carried on walking. Marron would get better.... She had to. She turned into the corridor to find Krillen in exactly the same place she had left him 15 minutes ago, when she left to get them some drinks. He was leaning against the wall opposite the two figures, who were fighting to gain their place in life; black eyes focused on every movement they made. He was pale and slimmer than usual, his short black hair was in a mess and she knew that he hadn't been sleeping for days. His smile, which had been one of the things that attracted her to him, hadn't risen once since it happened, except little half smile when he was talking to the twins. She knew that he was blaming himself, because deep down in her human core she was blaming herself, even though the Android side of her was telling her there was nothing she could of done. This thought brought her no comfort and she knew it wouldn't bring Krillen any comfort either, since he was more emotional then she was. They had finally told everyone but hadn't stayed long, seeing the look of pity on their faces was hard enough to deal with, without seeing ChiChi and Bulma unconsciously touch their healthy Sons to reassure themselves they were all right. Even Vegeta's eyes had flickered to Trunks in a look that could have been relief. That was too much and the feeling of unfairness was too hard to deal with. Why should they be healthy and not Xander and Marron?.

She sighed and began walking towards her family. Her eyes flickered to where Pippa used to be. She had died two days previously; her lungs failing and she passed quietly away into the next dimension. Her life was over before it even had a chance to start. She could never forget the look on Pippa's mother' face. Such a young face that suddenly had looked about twice as old as she was. Her eyes had taken on a dead look as Mel quietly told her the cause of death. Then the tears had spilled down her face and she cried out in agony, leaning against Mel for support. Watching the scene as it unfolded 18 was finally able to feel pity and remorse for the girl's heartbreak. Life was cruel, at the same time she was able to appreciate the fact the Twins were still alive and fighting.

"Any change?" she asked as she reached Krillen "Here" she whispered, there was something about that place that made her feel that she had to keep quiet. He looked surprised for a second at the Coffee but took it and after a sip of it, he spoke in quiet tones.

"Marron's woken up but Xander's still fast asleep. Nothing unusual there, Xander always gets up late" he said a fond note entering his voice. She nodded and entered the room where they were being held. She heard Krillen take a deep breath and follow her in, placing his hand on her lower back. They rarely entered the room even though they were allowed. The feeling of pain and helplessness was overbearing most of the time. They quietly walked by the other parents who sat by their own children and shared looks of understanding with them. None of their friends truly understood their feelings but these people did because they had been brought into a similar hell as they were facing. Krillen bent over Marron and gave his usual half smile at her "Hey Sweetie" he said, love overflowing into his voice "Daddy's here how's my Little Angel today?" he whispered even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. Marron turned her head to look at him, a serious expression on her face as the blue eyes of a baby focused on his face. 18 watched the scene quiet and sighed inwards, they still had a long way to go. She walked over to Xander and watched him with softened eyes. He had quite alot of black hair for a baby and already it was messy just like his father's always was. As she watched him, his eyelashes flickered than opened to reveal his almost black eyes. It seemed to them and the nurses that Xander's eyes were going to remain a navy blue in colour and they had all agreed that he was going to be a handsome man.

"Awake I see" she commented watching him "That's good little Man, we'll soon be able to get you out of here hopefully. You and your sister. That should be fun shouldn't it?" she said

"It might be sooner than you think" a voice said and they turned round to see Mel watching them, looking more tired than usual but her smile was still on her face

"What do you mean?" Krillen asked stepping next to 18. Mel looked at them

"Well we did a scan of the brain last night to see how the Twins were progressing and it seems the haemorrhage have cleared up in both of them. You have 2 lucky kids there. We'd like to keep them in for about 2 to 2 and a half more weeks just to build up their strength and then you are free to take the Twins home" Krillen and 18 looked at each other in shock as their minds took in what Mel was saying they'd finally be able to bring them home. Finally, be able to show them off, have them sleep in the room they had decorated and finally be able to be proper parents.

"For real?" Krillen said unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. Mel nodded her smile growing larger

"Yep it's for real. After they leave all we'll have to do is to see them for check-ups once every 6 months and everything should be fine. I have to go now I'm afraid, a new patient is coming in, enjoy your time with them because they'll soon be at home causing havoc" they both laughed as she left the feeling of relief was overwhelming.

"This is great" 18 finally said breaking the silence which had descended

"We can actually take them home" Krillen turned to the twins "Hear that Guys we can take you home, You'll love it there." he stopped and walked towards her pulling her into a hug which she couldn't help but return. "Well Babe looks like everything's going to be alright after all"

__

Right here's the next instalment I hope you enjoyed it. Since you read it, I'm sure you can find something to write about it so please do. No Flames are allowed but any other kind is. So, please do even if it's short. I'll get Chapter 4 up as soon, as is humanly possible for me to. So bear with me and keep looking out for it.


	4. The Way life is

The Way Life is

By Hannio

Chapter 4

The Way life is

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Krillen, 18 or Marron, Chichi or Bulma but I own Mel and Xander there mine._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Short and sweet. I'm sorry it took so long and I hope you like it_

"Ready Babe" Krillen shouted up the stairs. He looked around, he couldn't believe it, it was finally time to take them home to where they belonged, there was a party there in a few hours and already people had gathered to get the place ready.

"Everything will be fine," ChiChi said sparing him a warm smile, he replied with a grin

"Yes it will now the worse is over we can finally move on with our lives. Me, 18, Xander and Marron and who know in the future we may have more." His grin grew bigger he just couldn't contain himself. Everything had fallen into place, he sighed "18 come one" he yelled, there was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and 18 appeared.

"I'm ready" she stated "You don't have to keep yelling" Krillen smiled at her

"Well let's go" he said sending the others a grin as they walked out of Master Roshi's house and climbed into the car which already had 2 baby carriers strapped in and set off.

"I hope everything goes right for them" ChiChi said turning to look at Bulma who had walked up to join her. Bulma looked after them

"Don't worry ChiChi" she said comfortingly "The hardship is over for them now they can be regular parents" at that moment the phone rang. They glanced at it startled

"Answer that someone. I'm on the toilet," Master Roshi shouted. Bulma wrinkled her nose

"You could have saved that piece of information" she shouted back and picked up the phone "Hello Master Roshi's place and you're lucky enough to be talking to Bulma"

"Miss Bulma" a professional voice said on the other end "Can I please talk to Mr Krillen or Mrs Krillen" Bulma blinked 

"You've just missed them I'm afraid" she said twirling the cord round her finger as she watched Trunks playing on the floor near Vegeta's feet "They've gone to the hospital to pick up their son and daughter" she said

"The hospital good" Bulma frowned

"Who is this I'll get them to call you once they get in"

"There's no need" the voice said calmly "I am from the hospital we needed to contact them urgently but since they are coming there's no need"

"The hospital" she repeated out loud attracting everyone's attention "Is something wrong with Xander and Marron?" she questioned "Are they alright?"

"I'm afraid I can't share that information with you. I must go. Goodbye"

"No wait.." she stopped as the dialling tone came to her ear, she placed the phone down slowly

"Bulma what's wrong?" ChiChi asked frowning. Bulma turned back to her

"You know I said they're hardship was just ending" ChiChi nodded

"Yeah" she replied slowly. Bulma glanced at the phone

"I think it's only just began"

******

"I reckon Marron should have the crib by the window I just think she'll like staring out the window, while Xander is much more go and get them sort" Krillen said pulling into the car park

"I think we should only train Xander" 18 added, Krillen nodded

"Yeah he's a natural fighter. Marron... Well I just want to keep her" Krillen commented pulling into a space near the entrance. They waited for a moment before getting out the car; they walked up the step and into the building and hurried to the elevator

"I can't wait to get them out of here for good" 18 said breaking the silence Krillen nodded

"Any minute now and we will" he replied, they walked out of the elevator and down the hall into the ward. "Mel we're here" Krillen yelled as he entered, "Lets go where are the twins... Are you ok Mel?" he asked seeing her face full of sorrow as she stared at them

"What is it?" 18 asked, Krillen stared at her an uneasy feeling blossoming in his stomach

"What's wrong Mel has a baby just died?" he asked. Mel nodded

"Yes one has" she said softly than spoke to them "Krillen, 18 I'm sorry but this morning Xander passed away" a silence met her words

"Excuse me" Krillen said, "Xander's.... Xander's dead?" he questioned, Mel nodded "He... he can't we saw him yesterday he was fine. You even said he was fine so how could he just die? Can you explain that to me? Because I really have no idea" Mel looked steadily at him

"Look Krillen..."

"How did he die?" 18 said cutting across her "That's what we want to know" 

"Fine. Xander caught the flu and although his lungs were strong they weren't strong enough to with stand something like the flu and unfortunately he died" Krillens eyes flashed

"It's unfortunate if you forget something at the store, It's unfortunate if you have to cancel something it's not unfortunate that your flesh and blood is ripped away from you it's a fucking shame, something that shouldn't happen. Things that are unfortunate can be redone how does that happen. How can you change this" he demanded his voice rising with each word till he was shouting

"Krillen calm down or I'll have to ask you to leave"

"How could this happen?" 18 asked, "You told us Xander was fine and completely healthy and yet now he's dead. It doesn't make sense" she shook her head

"A death of a child never makes sense especially one as small as Xander who had so much to offer the world but it's just the way life is I'm afraid"

"You sound like you're telling someone you lost their necklace not that their son had just died"

"Krillen, not now" 18 said she turned to Mel "What about Marron? Is she still alive?" Mel nodded

"Marron is fine," she said

"Sure about that?" Krillen said, Mel looked at him

"I understand you're upset"

"You don't understand anything" he replied "How could you, you don't receive the news you just give it" he looked round "I want to see him. Where is he?" he demanded, 18 nodded

"I want to see him as well" Mel nodded

"I'll take you there first then I'll show you where Marron is" they nodded and followed her passing the bed where Xander had been the day before. Tears burned Krillen's eyes but he bit them back. Crying wouldn't help him. Even as he thought that one slid down his face, he rubbed it away, he couldn't believe it, it just had to be some kind of mistake. It had to be. She led them to a small room and opened the door. "I'll leave you for a few minutes" she said and walked out closing the door behind them. They walked over to the table and pulled the sheet back to reveal Xander. It looked like he was asleep, his black hair lay messily against his forehead and he was dressed in a dark green baby suit. Krillen let out a sob, even with that, it was clear their little Alexander was dead, his lips had a blue tint to them and his skin looked grey and waxy as if he was a doll.

"Oh God" he said reaching a hand out and touching his skin

"We never even got to hold him" 18 remarked her voice sounded strained, he looked at her to see sorrow on her face, something he thought he'd never have to see again. He looked down, took the slight weight of his son into his arms, and held him there for a minute. He hadn't held him since he was newborn. 18 walked over and looked over his shoulder, lifting her hand over and pushing Xander's hair off his face and letting it fall back. "I always wanted to do that" a silence fell as they stared at the little figure their heart breaking. He never stood a chance. Krillen passed him over to 18 who took him in her arms, and then walked over to the window staring out, but his eyes saw nothing of the scene in front of him. He glanced round as he heard 18 place Xander down and walked back taking one more look at his son before placing the cover over him. They walked out of the room to see Mel waiting

"I'll take you to Marron now" she said, they nodded following. She took them to another room where Marron lay kicking her chubby legs up in the air. As they leaned over she gave them a smile, which broke Krillen down completely, and he turned away from her choking on his sobs. Xander should be there with her smiling his greeting instead he was alone in that cold room. Dead.

"Krillen" he turned back to see 18 holding Marron settled "I want to go I can't stand being in this place anymore" Krillen nodded

"The paperwork is done already so you can just take her. I'm sorry about Xander but you still have Marron which is more than most parents just remember that." Mel said "and I'll see you again in 6 months, in September ok?" they nodded "Book nearer the time" she looked at them and shook Krillen's hand "Good luck" then she walked away leaving them to leave in the opposite direction.

__

Please Review and tell me what you think. No flames though.


End file.
